<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Serenaa_Uchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690386">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha'>Serenaa_Uchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beautiful, Bottom Severus Snape, Emotional Manipulation, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Possession, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was tired of being made out to be a footman, he decided he was done with the stupid Marauders' games, the Slytherin imbeciles and Lily's mudblood. He was determined to make his penultimate year and his last year at Hogwarts the best possible. He decided that he was done with false friendships like Lily Evans was offering, and certainly enough withstanding the Marauders' bullying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Rosier/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s), Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTERS COMING SOON.</p><p>The chapters are being finished, I just posted now so I don't lose the idea. Soon after I placed the first chapter and finished putting the tags, I just have to learn to put them on the cell phone, which is a sacrifice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(N / A: Tobias Snape is a GOOD person in this fanfic, I just couldn't score this. My severus deserves the world and I will give it here. This is an bad Molly, Lily and Dumbledore fanfic. And a fanfic that everyone treated the Slytherins like wronged angels, Gellert grindelwald is young, Dumbledore is also young [not so young] and also will be a pair of Severus. And basically Severus and everyone. Hermione appears and is not human. Don't you like it? Don't read !!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Severus</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> After I accidentally called Lily a mudblood, she made a point of making my life hell. Sending hexes every time she crossed my path, I let out the phrases she swore to despise because of the Marauders.</p><p>  My family was not wealthy, my father was a humble person and my mother, who was once a millionaire family, was disowned after marrying a Muggle. They lived a happy life, my mother worked somewhere in Diagon Alley and my father in a factory close to home, neither earned much and they had to save a lot to make sure that at least my school materials for Hogwarts would not be missing, although not enough to buy first-hand uniforms, it was enough to buy a decent uniform. Most of the fund they saved was to buy necklaces and rings strong enough to put on a glaumor that Hogwarts wouldn't take off the moment I put my foot up.</p><p> Carriers were rare and super valuable, a carrier was better than anything in the world, not even prejudice against blood was important if the person were a carrier. They were blessings from the Lady of Magic herself, who blessed the Prince and Malfoy family so they could get married, after that, any bearer was considered a blessed person from birth by the Lady of Magic and was protected, but in the past, the most powerful families kidnapped and if they forcibly married these carriers, many of them did not survive so much black magic and ended up dying, after these events, it was extremely rare for carriers to be announced to the world, parents feared too much for their children to even think about the possibility of divulging something. After Something Dumbledore became even more in power and had a greater influence on the trials, the bearers were not sure, according to them<em> "it was the contracting provocations that caused this, nothing more just to accept the consequences"</em>, it goes without saying that the most were from Slytherin or Ravenclaw, houses that for them were bad beings.</p><p>  I never stopped thanking mentally for offending Lily, the Marauders' hexes and hers were a fair payment for being safe, I was at least happy that it happened before I told her my secret, I don't doubt she would have told the four winds that I was a carrier. Noticing now with a new look, I did not benefit from this friendship, in fact, I just hurt myself, some believe that Lily was the smartest girl of her generation, which was a big lie, her best grade was in potions and just because I let her leave with the credits of my work, she would hardly pass classes if I didn’t help her in advance, her magic wasn’t much better than that of an abortion, her own wand wasn’t the right one, it was just the better than she accepted it, no wand wanted someone so magically weak that it needed several days trying a single spell, only memorized spells that she managed to cast and with enormous difficulty, one of the great reasons for always retreating when a pureblood pulled her wand .</p><p> Stopping and reflecting, nothing made me happier than having ended my "friendship" with that mudblood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my mother tongue, forgive any mistakes in English.</p><p> I hope you like it and any doubts, I am here to remove it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>(N / A:</strong> The author does NOT know how to do sex scenes, but she is trying the same way, please be patient<strong>)</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hogwarts</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>03:35 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Severus was not having fun. </p><p>You see, he was not a puritan who believed faithfully in his prince charming and who should remain untouched, waiting for that prince. </p><p>Severus was not even a 3rd year virgin at Hogwarts, that Lucius, Narcissa and he had sex, the two older ones being more experienced guided the youngest. </p><p>They offered a relationship a few weeks later, but Severus didn't see how it would work, not with them faithfully following the Dark Lord who always made clear his distaste for bad blood and half blood. </p><p>But, even though he didn't want a serious relationship with them, it never stopped him from having sex with them. </p><p>This could be another day when the three of them were lost in pleasure in Lucius' monitor room, if he hadn't refused because of Arthur Weasley, Molly's fiancé. </p><p>He was a pathetic fuck, although he had a penis of a considerable size, it was no use, since he did not know how to use it and was only after his own pleasure, Severus never regretted anything as much as that. </p><p>His thoughts were just thinking that he could have scored better, Lucius and Narcissa came to mind, followed by Regulus, although he is younger, he was one of the best, then he came, Rosier and lastly Sirius, not that he only had sex with </p><p>these, but they were the best of all. </p><p>Although, Sirius is a complete idiot, he knew how to satisfy someone and how he knew.</p><p>  </p><p>But it all stopped mattering when Weasley took his dick and started stroking it, it was sloppy movements and he didn't seem to know what he was doing, but at least it was something. </p><p>It didn't take long for Severus to reach orgasm, his seeds were thrown on the floor and Arthur's who had just come inside him, Severus didn't worry about that, Arthur didn't have any illness and much less would manage to get him pregnant. </p><p>Any lover Severus ever had, had to take potions to see if there were diseases or not, in addition to Severus himself taking contraceptive potions to avoid any "accident", although he did not do very well for himself, that never stopped him from taking it, before </p><p>feeling sick than having a child in their teens.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick cleaning spell and tidying up his clothes, Severus finished holding his breath and left the room, going to Lucius' room, so he could clean up and change to go back to his own room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>